


You Were My New Dream.

by emmasfrost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Nestor!pietro, akihiro deserves the entire world and deserves his family and friends + teammates, and that’s just cruel if u read 9k+ so, bcs istg I’ll die on this hill, exceeded 5k, originally a one shot, plus sparkles trauma, they r individuals that deserve the world, two sides of the same coin troop baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasfrost/pseuds/emmasfrost
Summary: Akihiro was pulled out of the darkness and yet he feared Pietro was falling back in his place.
Relationships: And others I’m sorry I h8 tags, Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 0.1

Akihiro couldn’t see. 

The pitch black ballroom could barely be made out; the only lights were the red and yellow emergency panic alarms which retch with blaring anger. When the x-man had arrived at the scene he had been greeted with nearby sirens which came from cop cars and the impending vehicles sent by SHIELD. Crowds of privileged civilians ran past him in overwhelming packs. It had been a benefit ball hosted by Harrison Snow before the chaos circus arrived. No doubt the rich had splashed cash towards the works of Hollywood monsters. If it weren’t the circumstances in question, Akihiro would have laughed at the sight of rich white middle aged bastards fleeing like frightened toddlers. 

Eyes darting around like wildfire scorned with gasoline, he searches for the man he came to save. It sent shivers down his spine thinking that a year ago he wouldn’t have even batted an eye at the situation unfolding; if anything he’d of got a deckchair and watch the chaos in amusement. 

But now all Akihiro wanted and needed to do was save the love of his life from themselves. 

Hearing a magnified creak from above in the wings, Akihiro looked up to find a cloaked figure moulding into the shadows. Stealthily, Akihiro follows. His heart skips dangerously fast against his tattooed chest. Clawing into the wooden walls, he makes his way up to the top floor. Jumping over the balcony, Akihiro chases the amplified racing heart beat of the man he loves so dear. 

He reaches the end of the corridor and pushes against the fire escape door. The exit will not budge no matter how many times he presses the metal bar. In the green & white lit hallway he could begin to hear the broken & pleased voices from outside. Vintage anger he hasn’t felt in awhile shot through his veins as he threw himself hard against the door, flinging onto the concrete ground. Swiftly, he made his way up and charged towards the one sided pair. 

The cloaked man’s arm was outstretched as his fingers twisted round a chalky pale neck. Struggles of choking breaths came out of the raven haired suited man who Akihiro had been shown pictures of all before. He knew what the other was about to do and even when the man beneath the black figure had it all coming; his lover was not a murderer, neither were they a monster. 

“Stop!” Akihiro choruses out, sending a sudden sullen shot through the others chest. The cloaked man however buries those feelings down, instead allowing the dark mixture of mutation & witchcraft to take its hold upon him. He couldn’t control it and as he stared at the bigger monster below him he didn’t want to. 

He ignores Akihiro, tightening his grip on the business man beneath him as whilst the other taunts the mutant in whispered curses. It makes him go further, allowing the speed of sound to start smashing through the others brainwaves. The sight of blood rewarded his heart.

Meanwhile, desperation surged throughout Akihiro’s entire being. He couldn’t allow him to become the thing he feared; he couldn’t let him guide Akihiro to heal only to kill himself with the same poison that had originally infected him. 

His fight or flight kicking in, Akihiro makes his way towards the pair; if the other had to kill for his lover to not become what he had been then Akihiro would gladly become the monster he once was. Letting his claws unleash with a SNIKT, he launches closer and closer and he’s nearly there until he **isn’t**. 

He lands against the ground in a fairly comfortable fall as he is thrown away. Akihiro makes his move to get up and charge once more but stark blue eyes that glow under a black cloak made him hesitate.   
  


The sight was so twisted with how angelic of a man he looked. But Akihiro to smell the devil migrating inside.

“Do not fucking stop me, Akihiro.” Pietro Maximoff screams in warning, eyes barely able to meet the others in shame. 

Akihiro is terrorised at the sight and wonders if that was what Pietro felt when his eyes first set on him that year beforehand. Had Akihiro’s poison contaminated him this much? 

All Akihiro wished to do was heal the man all better, much like he had done for him; so where else better to begin than _**their**_ **_beginning_**? 

**“You don’t have to kill him!”** He shouts near enough to tears. 

Sat in his place on the roof memories evade the son of m’s mind; Pietro stands frozen in place.

Roles reversed; the setting became clearer. A distant memory, but even in his blind surging rage, Pietro could remember their thinning history as he came to an end.


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd offer of convenience.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

CRACK! 

The sound of bones dismembering chorused throughout the room. The son of wolverine, all Daken would feel is rage. Past, present, future- his being was to hurt the ones that hurt others. Some called him a sociopath for believing he held that much power and authority; others call him a psychopath for killing so swiftly. Daken allowed both- after all he knew he was far worse than either combined. 

They were mental illnesses- in the end they could not be helped- whilst Daken believed there was **_nothing_ ** wrong with him. 

After all, he came to enjoy letting monsters receive their well due and prolonged pain. 

As he heard the soldier scream in agony at the loss of feeling in their legs, he raises his fist to swing another reckless hit to the bastard's face. Lorna had ordered the team to go to this warehouse in Australia, shut it down & save the trafficked mutant kids. While Daken had followed her instructions of attending with them, he had gone off track; how could he not take away those running these trafficking rings their meaningless and monstrous lives. Ghosting fingers still traveled down his spine as he thought of the man that had gaslit, abused & tortured him. Each day the pain endured from all he’d faced but as blood ran from the nose below him he felt no better relief of such turmoil. 

Landing another blow, he barely senses another’s presence until it’s too late. A shadow hovering over him, a males voice interrupts his interactive therapy. 

“You don’t have to kill him.” The voice is calm yet decisive; there was a small familiarity of authority that reminded daken of captain America. Turning his eyes away from the battered sack of shit beside him, he lets out a sadistic laugh at the even sadder sight in front of him. 

Two weeks after finding out they are in fact related (just take a fucking DNA kit) Lorna had brought her brother to babysit him; if Pietro Maximoff wasn’t Pietro Maximoff he’d of flirted his way into bed with him– nobody could deny that the man was distinct art, just look at the runners a–

“Lorna said you could be thickheaded but I didn’t actually believe her,” Pietro mutters looking down disapprovingly at him. 

“You really should leave; I have a pretty tight schedule with the amount of bastards running around this building.” Daken warns, his patience clock ticking in the white zone. Lorna wouldn’t be **_too_ ** pissed if things got out of hand with her brother… 

Quicksilver shoots up an arched eyebrow. “No, I think I am stopping you from doing something silly,” and with that he speedily grabs the taller man and throws him away from the anti-mutant soldier. 

Slumping against the wall, daken growls against his teeth. Standing back up, he tilts his head at the speedster. “Supīdī, I didn’t want to have to ruin that pretty face.” 

Letting his claws slip out in an instant, he doesn’t take time to process charging towards the other. The two meet halfway, chests thumping in contact as daken’s heavier body falls on top of the runners. He’s able to throw a couple blows to the face before a speeding hand punches him around the head. 

“You could let him be arrested; get information out of him!” Pietro argues, standing up from where they had been fighting. Daken scoffs, “Even with my powers he wouldn’t budge.”

“You have Rachel; she will have helped. She can & so can I.” Quicksilver announces, making the insides of daken’s body churn. 

This was too sickeningly sweet. _Damn saviour complex._

Having rolled onto the ground, he bounces up and laughs whole heartedly with a harrowing tone emerging, “Okay— No.”

Once more he tackles the speedster to the ground, this time metal meeting contact inside tanned flesh. Hearing a stifle of shock come from Pietro’s lips, daken pulls his claws from the runners lower abdomen. Wiping the blood off with his other hand, he shrugs at the man sprawled upon the floor. 

Coldly, he speaks. “You’ll live.” He simply stares. 

Eyes moving back to his original target, he smiles sinisterly. “You shouldn’t of hurt those kids–“ 

Suddenly, daken is flown across the room in a violent rage. The last thing he remembers is his head hitting metal and a sudden darkness engulfing his sight.

  
  
  
  
  


But just like that he was awake, brown jewel eyes batting open already carrying fake mocking confusion that read ‘how on earth did I get here?’. He could see the interior of the x-factor jet & the realisation dawned on him that the unfriendly cunt from Australia was likely to have gotten away without the rightful punishment. 

Looming over where he laid, green orbs glare down at him. 

Daken smiles, “Hey Lorna–“

**SMACK!**

The sound echoes among the metal interior. Lorna Dane looks down upon her teammate with irritation, anger & sympathy. His own anger boiled at a warm temperature; _Daken didn’t need her sympathy._

Letting go of the man’s shoulders, she lets his back hit back in contact with the jet's floor. Lorna stands up though her eyes keep contact with the messy man. “What the **_hell_ ** were you thinking?” The veteran member shouts, familiar power surging throughout her that daken could pin back to Magneto. 

**_Except_ ** she had a **heart**. 

“What use would those people be in this society? You think you can just lock em’ up and that they’ll learn their mistakes? **Fuck no** .” Daken chooses to argue instead of resist, sitting up in his spot as he winced at how hard he’d been thrown. **_Jesus Christ, he hadn’t even seen the speedster do it._ **

“I understand your point but my brother could have died!” _Ah_ . So it **_wasn’t_ ** about the Aussie bastards. 

Polaris paced around the back room as their journey back to Krakoa continued, her eyes and hands faintly glowing with emerald rays. **_Perhaps he had taken it a step too far…_ **

“It’s not like he’s dead..,” Daken mutters rather than apologise for his **_slight_ ** overreaction. This caused a more destructive reaction from Polaris as the jet began to rattle left to right like unbalanced footing. 

**_He_ ** **_definitely_ ** **_overstepped a boundary._ **

“He was in an emotional state when I found him; what the fuck did you do to him?!” Lorna seethes, charging back at him. However, before Lorna could throw another punch his way the green haired mutant was held back by their new leader. 

“Let go of me Jean-Paul— **Let go of me right** **_NOW_ **!” Lorna shouts, pulling against the grip of her friend. Northstar doesn’t budge, soft eyes attempting to calm his friend & teammate down. “Lorna please let me handle this before matters become worse,” he calmly begs of her. 

Slowly, the protective sister backs away from the younger wolverine and in tow so does the jolting of the plane. Lorna retreats to join David and Jeanne-Marie who were listening faintly in interest. Turning back to Daken, he crosses his arms with a face etched with pure unamusement. “She’s right. On an x-team we do not kill nor do we harm one of our own because they interrupted our poor behaviour.” JP lectures slowly, looking declaratively at Daken. 

Daken sighs against where he was perched. “In my defense I didn’t realise he’d go all feral.” He bats back in response. Northstar shakes his head, mouth opening to further scold the older man. He doesn’t quite get there though as the speedster is beaten by another. 

“I didn’t. May I?” Pietro states behind JP before sending a question to him. The other speedster merely shrugs, heavily sighing ‘problèmes de papa sanglant’ he mutters to himself and leaves the back room with a loud click of a door. Daken stares back at Quicksilver, analysing the man in front of him.

He had a blood covered bandage tightened around his lower abdomen though daken could not find the bruises he was sure he had left on the others face. He shouldn’t feel so disheartened at the thought. But, he was pissed still; none of those people deserved to live for what they did against those harmless children. Daken believed he was doing a favour for this wretched world. 

“They arrested him, by the way. Rachel got the info out of him about other bases and whatnot. He’s going to be held at SHIELD due to the crimes being committed outside of Krakoa.” Quicksilver explains, standing against the entrance door as he breaks the twos prickly silence. 

Daken grits down on his teeth. “Why can’t they just be punished?”

“Because taking away one life does not bring back another.” The runner simply puts. Daken scoffs, though he’s interested to find his ice cold demeanour is not making the speedster any less interested in his presence. Instead, Pietro looked at him with further interest. “Why were you really there?” Daken asks, attempting to flip the interrogation. 

“I was privately investigating mutant kidnappings. This girl I had been looking after...she’s... a missing mutant now.” He honestly responds moving closer into the room. Daken raises an eyebrow, “ **_Soo_ ** , you’re only here to find **one** kid?” 

“She’s a _brilliant_ kid.” Pietro defensively remarks, his voice growing darker. Eyes lowering down to the ground, Pietro adds with a mutter, “A child like we were.” This made Daken snap his eyes directly at him, anger flaring in his chest. Claws coming with a **_SNIKT_ ** , he rams the mutant speedster to the metal wall as he places warm metal against a pale throat. “ **_We_ **? You have no fucking idea what I was as a child.” 

“But I do know what I was like. Looked down upon as half the person I should be. Neither fitting in with the Roma or the Polish. Abused, Taken advantage of by a powerful man. Made to do things for a cause we don’t believe in,” Pietro slowly drawls, a warm saddened tone oozing from his voice. Daken practically growls as the man speaks- hitting memory after memory he had tried to conceal and bury throughout these long decades. “You **_don’t_ ** know me,” He slowly states. 

Pietro frowns. “We’re just two people scared to become who ‘created’ us.” 

Hitting his most vulnerable and raw nerve, Daken presses harsher against the others throat nearly breaking into skin as he heavily breathes. “ **_You don’t know me!_ **”

“Maybe, maybe not. But you **_can_ ** help me.”

“Help you?” Daken owls, a bitter laugh fighting its way around his throat. “Why don’t you ask your sister? Or I don’t know **anybody** else?”

“It’s personal.”

“Oh so it’s so personal that you want me to help you too? Help you with _what_?” 

“I’m hitting a brick wall however I know that you have your connections with all things criminal; therefore I’m asking you to help me find these bases that are holding these kids.” The silver haired man begins, his body ever so still for someone so fast. 

Quicksilver calmly breathes against the wall, looking up at the taller man. “Help me help you find an actual outlet for your anger. Help yourself by gaining your own justice without tearing yourself further from your humanity. Help me find out who’s doing this. Help me not let the girl & all the others fall into bad men’s grasps. Help me stop the cycle of hell we fell into.” He honestly offers. Staring down at the runner, he sees the organic emotions swim around pools of stormy waves. 

**_‘Stop the cycle of hell we fell into’_ **the words echoed in his head. 

No more Magnetos’, No more Romulus’. 

No more stolen childhoods. No more children experiencing the rejection, loneliness and pain Daken has to live with. 

  
  


Lightly shoving him away, Daken sighs heavily. “Fine. But I’m not becoming an Avenger. Been there, done that, saw through the fake assholes.” 

“I’m no longer with the avengers so I’m not necessarily going to force you to either.” Quicksilver admits, straightening back up from where he had been threatened and rubbing a hand softly against his throat. Daken nods, letting his claws retrieve back into his hand. 

The room falls silent and Pietro takes it as his cue to leave. As he is, Daken speaks. “Lorna, she said you were an emotional wreck after our altercation. Did I really scare you **_that_ ** much?” 

A strange sight to witness, Daken hears quicksilver laugh. The silver haired man shakes his head at the look of concern etched across Daken’s face. The laugh was a costume that didn’t cover his eyes; Daken could still see sadness and fear diving deeply in.

“I wasn’t scared of you, Akihiro. I was scared of **_myself_ **.” And with that, the ex-avenger leaves the room with a medium click to the door handle. Daken couldn’t even respond- couldn’t correct him on his name nor ask what the mutant had done. 

Perhaps he should have pieced it together back then, and maybe all of what’s to come would have never happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so depressing to say but I haven’t actually written anymore since I first posted this but it’s more likely I’ll finish this than my gamquick fic right now. This hasn’t been read over really so I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes etc,,,, hope you enjoy !!!


	3. 0.3

“City of Industry.” 

Daken’s voice shatters the frail silence as he swiftly surfaces upon the shores of Krakoa. The sun was rising the following morning, slowly ascending upon the arisen as though it was hibernating within the depths of the Pacific Ocean. 

Pietro sat tentatively against the sand covered banks, his hands perched within his lap as he allowed his legs to sprawl out onto the ground. Daken had spent the whole evening, night and dawn lying awake like a true nocturnal animal debating whether or not he was really going to assist his friends uptight brother that ran back to the avengers more times than he’d had a home to run back to. _Perhaps_ Daken went _**too far**_ with his last remark, but he knew from the stories he’d heard from hushed and harsh words from Lorna to her father as well as sprinkles of gossip from his new teammates that the man lived up to his mutation and never stayed in one place. 

Flickering his eyes sideways to glance at Daken, the complexion of the pale man morphs into one of interest. “California. Any specific location? Details?” The speedster enquiries. Daken scoffs bleakly, quirking a thickly black eyebrow at him. “You really are fast and brief.” 

Pietro rolls his eyes, his body not moving from his stiff position on the ground. Budging his weight from one foot to another, Daken shrugs. “Okay… Well.., It’s this warehouse in the city of industry, California. They’re housing medicine and technology that can apparently ‘extract’ the x-gene, put the gene into a soldier whilst also training children to become said soldier, leaving them defenceless and only getting their power back providing they’re completely on autopilot with no thoughts.” The taller man explains quietly, carefully eyeing the area in case somebody else heard. 

The Ex-Avenger nods along, his brow creasing against his forehead. Breathing in deeply, he finally chooses to speak. “Thank you…” he honestly credits, his hands sliding together in a tangled frenzy. Daken bows his head, acknowledging his gratitude. Holding out an envelope to the man sitting down to his right, he lets the other man reach their long limbed arm out to grasp the contents on offer. The younger wolverine cuts through the quietness. “That's the location, sight map and directions as well as names.” Daken explains as he watches the speedsters thorough gaze slink across the information, boring each detail into his mind. 

As the sound dispersed in their conversation, daken found it as his cue to disappear and finish this brief and covert meeting. Adjusting his hoodie that X-Factor had practically forced him to wear on the island ‘for the children’s sakes’, Daken begins to make his way back to the center of the island to ponder on why he still helped this alien like man. Instead, his plans are cut short as Pietro’s voice slices through the air with a singular sentence. 

“Would you mind coming with me?”

Pausing in his footsteps, daken does not bother to spin around and look crazily confused at the other mutant. “I thought my part of the deal was to facilitate the details?” He asks suspiciously, his gaze fixed to infront of him where the trail back to non-mischievous and non-disheveled civilisation stood. 

Pietro himself looks down, brushing the edges of the sheet of details against the delicate skin of his fingertips. He replies, “I can’t do this by myself. Besides, didn’t you say you wanted vengeance?”

This makes the wild wolverine turn around on his agile heals, questioning the other man’s motives and whether he was sanely thinking or not— or perhaps this was a test that Lorna had set for him to pass or fail..?

“I’m not going to be babysat on a leash.” The raven haired man states in a stone cold tone. Turning around to face the tattooed mutant figure, Pietro Maximoff nods decisively. “I know. But do you really want to give me this information and _not_ be the one to act upon it?” 

Daken could painfully recognise the manipulative streak the speedster held as he responded to his own statement. The man knew how to convey an argument, something that surprised Daken very much seeing as the persuasive man was still absent from the quiet council or any present fixtures in their new laws and stable country. 

Peering back to where the far away structures of the centre of Krakoa stood; all things good and lawful, the first place daken was offered the chance to be a legit hero, he decisively debates what his next action and choice he was going to make. Jaw clenching tighter as he thinks it through, he twists back around to face the other man who already wore a mask of triumph. 

And it wasn’t like the runner was wrong either; ** _Daken would always choose justice over righteousness._**

“Two conditions.” He finally concludes, eyeing the other still with reserved resent and suspicion. 

The smug silver-stranded speedster smiles small. “And those two conditions would be?” 

“One, you do not go all Steve Rogers on me. You’re not the boss, you’re simply an associate.” Daken lays out, looking incredulously at Pietro. He simply nods in agreement. “Fine. But no murder.” 

Daken rolls his eyes, though concedes. “Fair enough.” 

Raising his tamed white brows, Pietro looks at Daken expectantly. “And the second condition?”

“Let me pick my own outfit.”

* * *

It had turned Autumn when the two were perched behind a cluster of dustbins beside a large laboratory building in California. The air was growing colder as the season commenced but lucky for them they had mutations on their side. 

Eyes scanning across the city roads and pavements, Daken witnesses no weapons that were aligned in case someone tried to get inside. 

Instead of his usual X-Factor costume, Daken had instead opted for a lighter white costume; if he were to seek his revenge he was sure he wanted them to see him bleed in ways he shouldn’t survive; he wanted them to see a near god survive what others had not. If he couldn’t be ‘daken’ he’d certainly be known as an unkillable parasite. Meanwhile, Pietro was dressed in a more practical black suit with a hood as well as a mask covering his face similar to Daken’s own. Pietro just didn’t want to be seen but surely heard. His revenge was invisible, possibly more stealth and dangerous than what daken had anticipated. As dissimilar as the two appeared, both possessed the same levels of motivation when it came to taking down these powerful creatures dressed up in crackling skin and tight and polished suits. 

Daken was about to crack an off topic joke about them looking like a rip-off cloak and dagger when Pietro’s piercing eyes went and met his own. “Let me get inside and switch the security off. I’ll tell you when to come in, okay?” Pietro explains, motioning to the ear pieces he had snatched from the avengers before leaving in a somewhat dramatic fashion (which Daken had still yet to be told about in a full description to his dissatisfaction).

Daken nods, fiddling with turning his own comm on. “And then we go in, get the information we came for and then beat a couple guys to a pulp?” Pietro rolls his eyes though doesn’t argue against the others' own plan, instead turning to throw his hood up. “I’ll see you in there. Stay hidden.” Pietro warns, speeding away in a harsh gust of wind. 

Pulling his own mask up to his nose, Daken shakes his head. “Wasn’t planning on it.” 

Two minutes on the dot was when his ear piece crackled with ‘Come in’ from the other man. With his cue, Daken allowed his claws to emerge with a violent sound. He stealthy runs in and ignores the man on night watch who attempted to restrain him. Slamming a fist against the other's head, he knocks the man out cold. 

Nobody was going to get in his way. Not ever again.

Making his way through the building, he slices and smacks against human flesh that tried to throw petty punches and brittle swings his way. He could hear bones breaking as he slams a man into the ceiling. Daken could practically hear the disapproval down the others line. 

Smashing one more guard into a window, he finds his way back to the other man in the main office owned by the scientific business man they were investigating. “You really shouldn’t cause a large scene.” Pietro mentions, his fingers working fast against the computer as he searches for files to download onto their USB drive. Daken rolls his eyes at the others comment. Yet another guard comes in to attack but with Daken punching them in the throat and Pietro launching a chair at the man, he’s sent far away from the two x-men. Turning to face Pietro, he shows him a charming smile “I could have done much worse.” 

Pietro shakes his head, humming in response & motioning to the labs, “ **_Oh_ ** I know...Check them for any kids, they are doing testing on cloning mutant genes.” He announces. Within a second, Daken has left the room and is already rushing into each lab and raiding, damaging and smashing any piece that was to be used on the innocent kids. 

“Stop that or the child dies!” A voice shouts all too suddenly from behind Daken in a hysterical tone. Straight away, he spins around to see an armed man indeed holding a gun to a child’s head. Dropping the chair he had been prepared to throw against glass chambers, Daken silently devises a plan. As he’s about to drop kick the bastard into the next millennium, a fast figure swings past and snatches the gun as well as the child. 

As Pietro reassures the crying child as they cling onto his body in a stream of tears, Daken charges at the soldier and stabs him directly in the stomach. Rising his other hand, he slashes the man’s face in sync with his swings. The child’s crying doesn’t tone down, however, as he screams for it all to stop. But daken can’t stop; now until he had stopped every single person, he had to, he had to fix things...

“Please stop the scary man– I just want my mommy!” The child shrieks out shakily in fits of tears from behind Daken. Stiffly, he pauses as he takes in the pleads. How was he the monster? Daken wanted his mum back too- all of this was to also avenge her murder!

Right?

A hand clasps around his wrist as he takes another hit and immediately he goes to shove the other mutant away. “He was going to kill him!” Daken shouts, attempting to yank his hand out of Pietro’s grasp. Quicksilver shakes his head, “And you’re scaring that same child. We have our information, we got the kid; let’s go before the police get here.” Pietro informs. 

Glaring at the man above him, his eyes fall onto the gaze of the frightened boy that immediately looked away from him. A pang of regret stung in his chest & reluctantly Daken moved away. “Thank yo–” Pietro begins but daken cuts him off. “Don’t thank me. **_Don’t_ **.” He says in a low voice, sauntering out of there in deep conflict. Picking up the shaken boy, Pietro runs off with the child and follows daken’s path. 

As they make their way to a fair distance away from the approaching sirens, Pietro pulls the child into the warmth of his cloak as he consoles the boy. Daken, however, moves further into the alley to let out his inner turmoil– anger for not killing the man- anger for scaring the boy. Punching through a fence, he muffles a shout. Pietro watches in his own conflict- wanting to comfort the man whilst also fearful of what he could do in front of the child. Pietro chooses to call out. 

“We need to get them to krakoa.” Pietro advises. Daken shakenly nods, “We just leave them at the gate then? They look five...” He questions, eyes not being able to meet the frightened child. Pietro nods back, “No offence but I don’t think Krakoas quiet council should know of this.” Pietro says as he motions between the two of them. Daken hums in understanding. 

“I could of done it, you know. You didn’t stop me.” Daken admits, wedging a wall between the two when it seemed something had slightly altered. After all Daken wasn’t going to acknowledge Quicksilver's strange pull on him.

Pietro nods, “I know, but I didn’t want you to.” He answers as the three make their way back to Krakoa. Daken turns his head to face the man beside him and Pietro stares directly back. 

“And deep deep down where your heart is still fighting and pumping out the poison, I know that neither did you.” 

  
  


* * *

They continue doing this, following leads and finding out more whilst juggling their duties on x-factor as well as family reservations. The two are forming a silent partnership; Daken finds himself looking at Pietro before he attacks. It wasn’t like he was controlling him— No one controlled Daken. 

But he certainly had a hold on him. 

Perhaps they had found an understanding with each other. Both had been through the same life path except they diverged at early points. Pietro chose the avengers, daken chose to trail revenge. 

Both choices, however, killed them slowly. 

It was during one mission that daken was prepared to turn on his killer instinct; this woman had been dissecting mutant children to see what made them tick compared to ‘normal kids’— He had her stabbed against the wall and was ready to drive his other hand inside her when pale hands clasped onto his shoulder. 

Looking down at the hand and then his partner's face, he pulls away from the woman and instead lets her slump against the ground in muffles of pain. 

Before he wouldn’t have hesitated. Now he tries to understand. 

As they left that particular scene, a chief officer walked towards them with a neutral look in his eyes. Daken could feel the other tense at the man approaching but if Quickie was to teach Daken to restrain himself, he was going to teach Pietro to stop running away. 

“You two, you’re the ones raiding these places?” The officer asks. Daken nods under his mask, flashing a smile using his eyes. “That we are, is there anything else we can do, officer?” He asks in response. The officer, Morales apparently, smiles appreciatively. “Thank you both, if that was my kid in there...Lord knows how I’d be feeling...Anyways, I wanted to ask when I write up the report what you two go by? You know superhero names, team, whatever.”

Opening his mouth to speak, Pietro finally speaks up. “Forfeitures. Partnership.” Daken looks down to look at Pietro, believing he misheard what he said. Morales looks between the two, raising an eyebrow. “Right...well, thank you again.” Nodding, Daken flashes one more hidden smile before grabbing Pietro’s forearm and dragging them both further away from the scene. 

Yanking his mask down, Daken raises an eyebrow sharply. “Forfeitures? Really?” 

Pietro shrugs, pulling his arm away from the other. “Fits though, doesn’t it? ‘Enforcing a penalty for wrongdoing’”. 

Daken shakes his head, “Why couldn’t you just have said ‘Daken & Quicksilver’? Unless you are scared of people knowing that you’ve dumped the avengers for the x-men’s rampaging psychopath.” He states, his voice growing cold. Pietro raises an eyebrow at the other, laughing shortly. “That’s not what I was trying to get at—“

Turning around, Daken lets out a frozen scoff. “Oh, I know, this is some kind of saviour thing where you try and completely change me. Well let me tell you this; try turning my life around too much, I’ll do a 360° and land exactly where I was before but with much more determination, Maximoff.” 

Pietro’s eyes grow wider, slight shock emerging, “What? No! I said it because we're supposed to be partners and partnerships tend to have names. Also, this isn’t me trying to avoid tainting my image as ‘Quicksilver’– actually I’m sick of being known as **that** person; the fast one from the avengers, magneto’s biggest fuck up and disappointment and the scarlet witch’s emotionless and puppy trailing twin! But you know what I’m even more sick of than that? I’m sick of **you** letting everyone call you Daken because you’re not that person and I’m tired of you pretending that you are.” Pietro argues quietly, eyes darting around them in case anyone was listening in. 

Daken’s eyes fall into slits. He knew the speedster could get angry and come out with spiteful and half processed claims, but he hadn’t realised just how blunt he could truly be. “I’m allowed to be called whatever I want.” He angrily whispers back, arguing with the other man. 

“Well I think you’re just punishing yourself.” Pietro blurts out, his arms folding across the black fabric that laid dormant on his chest. 

The other man frowns. Daken wouldn’t allow this. They barely knew each other, he... this man couldn’t just assume things and know that he was right. If this kept going, Daken couldn’t survive yet another attached abandonment. “No... **_No_ **. You don’t know that.” 

“Yes. I do. You don’t have to be the person people say and think you are. At least not with me.” The runner continues, his voice barely being audible as he mutters silently to the other as he speaks the last sentence. 

A nerve was struck inside Daken’s chest; red blaring lights were thumping in his head as sirens screamed at him to retreat– that this man was a danger to Daken and his stable, reserved being. Solidify the event, their first argument has indeed arose. 

Edging closer to look at the runner directly in the eye, he venomously speaks in flaring boiling temper. “I don’t have to be anything with you because there is no you and I. You don’t know anything— **_fuck you!_ **” Daken shouts, walking away in a rush and leaving Pietro in shock.

Regret and resentment begins flaring in Pietro’s chest; he can’t help but want to kick himself at his own unrestrained stupidity.

**Every time you try to help you fuck things up. _Why can’t you just shut up? _**

**Author's Note:**

> title from that one tangled scene because....heart shatters.


End file.
